Si no exitiera
by tanfer2010
Summary: Sam tiene muchos problemas, ella piensa que es mejor si no existiera, pero conoce a un chico que le muestra que nada sería igual sin ella...
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Abreviaturas: S: Sam, A: Abel, C: Carly, F: Freddie, M: Melanie, P: Pam, Sp: Spencer**_

_**Si no existiera…**_

_**SAM P.O.V.**_

_Estaba ahí, en la banca de un parque, ya era de noche, estaba llorando porque solo pensaba en que miserable era mi vida, que sería mejor para el mundo si no existiera ya que siempre tenía problemas (bueno eso era normal), pero últimamente había tenido de los mas fuertes problemas con todos, con Carly, con mi madre, con Melanie (que vino a la ciudad por unos días) en la escuela, en especial con la señorita Briggs y el señor Howard. Lo único raro de esto es que no había tenido problemas con ése chico, con Freddward, pero que mas da, mis problemas con él son diferentes a estos. En este momento solo deseo no existir, desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, para que todos tuvieran una vida sin mí, sin Sam Puckett… _

_De repente un chico se acerca y me saca de mis pensamientos…_

_**FIN DE P.O.V.**_

A: Hola (Sam no responde) Estas bien?

S: Te parece que estoy bien? (lo dice con la cabeza agachada)

A: O, lo siento, soy Abel

S: Hola, acaso te conozco?

A: Em, no, pero yo a ti si. Que tienes? Porque lloras?

S: Para ser alguien a quien no conozco haces muchas preguntas

A: Siento mi indiscreción

S: No importa. Y no lloro, me estoy lamentando

A: Porque?

S: Porque últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, y pienso que sería mejor si no existiera

A: Que no digas eso! Tu eres muy importante, nada sería igual sin ti, te lo puedo asegurar, además no creo que exista un problemas con suficiente causa para que te sientas así

S: Hay, no tienes ni idea….

A: Si la tengo. Mira, yo soy un chico alvino…

S: Chico… que?

A: Un chico alvino, me refiero a que no puedo salir casi nunca, solo de noche y en muy pocas ocasiones porque los rayos del Sol me lastiman ya que los pigmentos de mi piel no lo soportan

S: Que feo se ha de sentir

A: Si

S: Sé que eso es malo, pero mis problemas son peores

A: Enserio? Cuéntame

S: Para empezar…

_**Sam empezó a contarle a Abel todos sus problemas, raro en ella ya que ni si quiera lo conoce pero le tiene la suficiente confianza para hacerlo**_

A: Wow… si que tienes problemas

S: Te lo dije, y mi solución sería que dejara de existir

A: Eso nunca es la solución, pero te lo repito, sin ti, todo sería diferente

S: Porque estas tan seguro?

A: Porque te lo puedo demostrar

S: Como?

A: Primero debes prometer que esto quedará entre nosotros, y que jamás vas a volver a pensar de que todo sería mejor si no existieras aunque tengas el peor de los problemas

S: Hecho! 

A: Y no se lo podrás contar a nadie, ni a tus amigos, ni a tu hermana, a NADIE!

S: De acuerdo

A: A, mientras hagamos este experimento, nadie podrá vernos ni escucharnos, solo los veremos y los escucharnos

S: Pero porque?

A: Porque esto será algo así como un sueño

S: Ok. Hagámoslo

A: Bien, dame tu mano, (ésta se la da), cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

_**Ambos chicos se concentraron, abrieron sus ojos y de repente aparecieron en la casa de Sam**_

S: Esta es… es mi casa?

A: Si, primero vamos a ver como sería la vida de tu mamá y de tu hermana si no existieras…

_M: Pero madre, tu no entiendes… _

_P: Claro que entiendo… _

_M: No, no entiendes_

_P: Melanie, cual es tu problema?_

_M: Que siempre necesite una hermana, y siempre quise una, una hermana con la cual pudiera compartir mis cosas y darle mi ejemplo… _

_P: Pero estas mejor así_

_M: No, no es cierto, daría lo que fuera por tener una gemela_

_P: Deja de decir patrañas y ve y tráeme mas ron_

_M: Cuando vas a dejar de tomar? Y de fumar? Y de ser así?_

_P: Cuando tengas una "hermana gemela" _

_M: Eres imposible! Como quisiera irme de aquí para no tener que soportar todo esto_

S: Wow! La vida de Melanie es la mía… soportando a mamá, trayéndole alcohol

A: Ves lo que te decía? En esta vida Melanie ni si quiera tiene las mejores notas, ella tiene un promedio medio ya que tiene que ocuparse de los que son tus "asuntos"

S: Pobre Melanie. Pero a mi madre que le afectaría mi ausencia?

A: Bueno, ya sabes… ella toma porque también tiene necesidad de otra hija, pero no es muy expresiva respecto a sus sentimientos

S: Raro en ella… (rueda los ojos)

A: Ahora vamos al apartamento de Carly

S: Esta bien

_**En el apartamento de Carly…**_

_C: Hermano, me siento mal_

_Sp: Que pasa? _

_C: Me siento triste, estar aquí siempre, sola, sin diversión ni nada_

_Sp: Y porque no sales con algunos amigos? _

_C: Pero todos están ocupados, muchos solo me hablan para que les pase alguna tarea_

_Sp: Hay Carly, te entiendo… como que falta un alma en este apartamento, una que te inspire, que haga payasadas, que te haga reír, no crees?_

_C: Si, a mi me hace falta una mejor amiga, no una que te quiera solo para que le pases todo o para juntarse solo contigo para hacerse mas popular y después quitarte el novio…_

S: Carly, Carly sufre mucho, no tiene verdaderos amigos, y Spencer no hace esculturas, porque?

A: Para empezar Carly sufre porque como no tiene una mejor amiga, es más, no tiene ninun verdadero amigo no sale, no se divierte, solo es casa-escuela escuela-casa. Y Spencer no hace esculturas porque el no tiene alguien para inspirarse, ya que tul es enseñaste a ser libres, a ser creativos, a aprender a decir "no, no me gusta y lo haré como a me plazca"

S: Wow, nunca creí que le enseñaría algo a alguien

A: Ves que falta le haces a tu amiga? Que es lo que pasaría si no existieras?

S: Si. Oye, pero porque dice Carly que no tiene amigos? Y Freddie?

A: Am, sobre él…

S: Que pasa con Freddie?

A: Sam, él no conoce a Carly, ni a Melanie ni a Spencer

S: Pero como hacen iCarly?

A: Sam, no existe iCarly…

S: Que dices?

A: iCarly se origino porque a Carly se le ocurrio la idea después de haber hecho las audiciones, audiciones que tuvieron que hacer porque tú te metiste en problemas, tu eres la razón por la cual existe iCarly, si nunca te hubieses metido en problemas, a Carly nunca se le hubiese ocurrido esa idea

S: Enserio? Yo soy la razón por la cual viajamos a Japón, fuimos al Webicon, participamos para ir al espacio…

A: Y mucho mas…

S: Wow! Pero, y Freddie? Que pasa con Freddie si yo no existiera?

A: Sam, Freddie…

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí, dejen reviews, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Si no existiera… **_

S: Freddie que?

A: Él es infeliz

S: Que?

A: El ni si quiera vive en el mismo edificio que Carly, vive en una mansión, de las mas ricas en Seattle, él tiene todo, pero es infeliz

S: Porque?

A: Porque le faltas tu!

S: Yo?

A: Si, siempre lo molestabas y él era feliz por eso, tu propósito en la vida era molestarlo, lastimarlo física como emocionalmente, pero como no estas, el es infeliz

S: Pero que tengo que ver en que Freddie sea rico y viva en una mansión?

A: Es que Freddie te vio antes de que se conocieran en ese teatro cuando hicieron las audiciones y desde ese día que te vio se enamoró perdidamente de ti, así que convenció a su mamá que se mudaran para que le tocara en Ridwage, para estar mas cerca de ti, para conocerte mejor

S: (ríe) No, ya, enserio, que tengo que ver en eso

A: Es la verdad, mira, si lo quieres ver por tus propios ojos…

S: Me parece bien…

_**Sam y Abel hicieron lo mismo que en el principio, se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y de repente (no se sabe como) aparecieron en la mansión de Freddie, éste estaba en una gran habitación, sentado escuchando música…**_

A: Ves?

S: Que? Eso no demuestra nada…

A: Solo espera…

_F: No se que voy a hacer, tengo todo, pero siento que algo me falta, no me falta algo, si no alguien, mi madre nunca esta, pero no es eso lo que necesito, necesito a alguien que le de un ritmo interesante a mi vida, a alguien que me enseñe que en la vida se puede sufrir, a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo ni por lo que sé (mientras decía todo esto, estaba dibujando en un cuaderno)_

S: Que es lo que hace?

A: Dibuja, es raro, pero Freddie tiene un gran talento para dibujar

S: Pero que dibuja?

A: Acércate y verás…

_**Sam se acerca y se sorprende…**_

S: Dibujo a Melanie?

A: No Sam, chécate bien, Melanie siempre trae el cabello recogido, tu no, tu siempre lo traes suelto

S: Me dibujo a mi?

A: Si Sam…

S: Pero se supone que ni si quiera existo…

A: Si, pero, Freddie dibujo a la persona que mencionaba, a la chica perfecta para él

S: Que se supone que soy yo…

A: Si. Ves, lo que pasaría con el chico que te ama

S: Pero no entiendo, el siempre quiso a Carly, no a mí…

A: El fingía, quería como ponerte celosa para que te fijaras en él, por que crees que últimamente tuviste problemas con todos, menos con Freddie?

S: Em… no lo sé, los problemas que tengo con él es porque siempre los inicio, pero no tenia ganas de pelear

A: No Sam, el evitaba los problemas, el quería relacionarse contigo sin tener tantos problemas porque antes de que tuvieras ese ultimo problema con Carly y Melanie en el apartamento Shay, el te iba a decir que te amaba

S: Wow, entonces Freddie esta enamorado de mí?

A: Si!

S: Es raro, porque…

A: Tu también estas enamorada de él?

S: Como lo sabes?

A: Lo presentí, como me hablabas de él, cuando me contaste tus problemas

S: Fui tan obvia?

A: En verdad no, son las personas contadas las que pueden distinguir lo simple de lo complicado

S: A que te refieres?

A: Después te lo explico. Quieres oír mas de lo que dice Freddie?

S: Claro…

A: Bueno, ven, callémonos… (acerca a Sam hacia Freddie, típicamente estaba hacia un costado de éste)

_F: Ella, ella sería la chica perfecta, apuesto a que ella me haría reír, me haría sufrir, pero sería un dolor del bueno, ella me comprendería, ella, me quisiera… _

_**Sam, al oír esto, le salió una lágrima que paso por su mejilla y sucedió algo raro, esta lágrima cayo en la mano de Freddie, pero éste la sintió, la toco y se le hiso extraño… **_

S: Abel, quiero irme…

A: Que?

S: Ya quiero regresar al parque…

A: Tan rápido?

S: Si, ya vi suficiente…

A: No quieres ver que pasaría con Gibby, o con el señor Howard y la señorita Briggs...?

S: No Abel, ya me quiero ir… (cierra los ojos, y pasa su mano por la cara)

A: A dónde? (ya estaban en el parque)

S: Como es que…? (esta confundida)

A: Nunca fuimos a ningún lado, todo estuvo en tu cabeza

S: No, pero… (no termina la frase porque escucha que gritan su nombre)

_C: Sam!_

_M: Sam!_

_F: Donde estas Sam?_

S: Son los chicos…

A: Si, te están buscando, están preocupados…

S: Wow, deben conocerte, eres genial, me hiciste cambiar de opinión, me hiciste ver lo que nadie nunca intento, y sobre todo, me hiciste ver que alguien en verdad me quiere…

A: Sam, ese es mi trabajo…

S: Gracias! Oye, espera, como sabes mi nombre? Nunca te lo dije, como sabes todo eso, yo solo te conté mis problemas, no toda mi vida

A: Am, bueno es que yo…

_F: Ahí esta! (la señala desde lejos) _

_**Los chicos ven a Sam y se arrancan corriendo**_

A: Creo que esta es la despedida…

S: Que? No te volveré a ver?

A: No Sam, no se puede…

S: Empiezo a pensar que eres…

C & M: Sam! Aquí estas (ya habían llegado)

F: Estas bien?

S: Si, porque no debería de estarlo?

C: No lo recuerdas? Tuvimos una fuerte pelea y tu saliste de mi apartamento y nos gritaste: "para ustedes sería mejor si no existiera"

S: O, si…

M: Sam, lo sentimos…

S: No se disculpen, esta bien

F: Andas muy positiva, porque?

S: Porque un amigo me hiso ver algo que me hacia falta, miren, él es Abe… (decía esto mientras se daba la vuelta para presentárselos pero se percató que no estaba)

C: Quien Sam?

S: Es que ahí (señala el lugar) estaba un chico que se llama Abel y es un chico alvico…

M: ... Alvino…

S: Eso, y me llevo a un… (no termina la frase porque voltea y ve a lo lejos a un chico vestido todo de blanco y que tenia un contorno de luz blanca y era Abel, al verlo sólo sonríe y da una señal de adiós)

C: A quien ves?

S: A un amigo… (lo dice sonriendo)

M: Ok.. (pone una cara de confundida al igual que Carly y Freddie)

C: Bueno, me siento mal por todo esto, así que vamos a Licuados Locos, yo invito

F: Genial

M: Me caes bien Carly…

F: Em, chicas (se lo dice a Carly y a Melanie) se podrían adelantar?

C & M: Claro (se alejan)

F: Sam, yo, quería decirte algo, antes de que tuvieran ese problema hace rato en el apartamento de Carly

S: Te escucho….

F: Bueno, para mi no es fácil decirlo…

S: Se lo que me vas a decir, y yo también siento lo mismo por ti

F: Como es que lo sabes?

S: Un amigo… (sonríe)

F: Bueno, entonces, serías mi novia?

S: Freddie, eres un chico muy especial, pero ahorita no estoy preparada para tener novio, tengo problemas que tengo que resolver, pero al solucionarlos, si aún quieres que sea tu novia, estaré feliz de serlo

F: Claro, esperaré, pero no puedo esperar para hacer esto (la toma y le da un dulce beso en los labios)

S: Eso fue lindo

F: Gracias

S: Oye, me dijeron que tienes talento para el dibujo

F: Bueno, no soy un artista, pero…

S: Me harías uno?

F: Claro, de que quieres que te lo haga?

S: De algo que sea especial para ambos

F: Como qué?

S: Piénsalo

F: De acuerdo (sonríe). Bueno, vamos, Carly y Melanie nos están esperando

S: Seguro.

_**Les gusto? Espero que si! Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando recordé un episodio de los "Padrinos Mágicos", espero que les haya gustado como amí me gusto escribirlo. Espero sus reviews. **_

_**Ahorita leía los reviews de mi otra historia "Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo" y les pido paciencia, Sam aceptara ser novia de Freddie hasta el los últimos capítulos ya que Freddie tiene que encontrar el lugar que Sam le dice, paciencia, por favor :D**_

_**Bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


End file.
